Put it On Shuffle
by rockstar1212
Summary: Random Title. The little shuffle thing that's been going around. The couples in here are my usuals. DL, CZ, LM, and also a Nicole story, but it's not about a couple. Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zoey 101 or any of the songs used in this.**

**AN: Yea, I've been tagged. This is my first time with this so I'm not sure how it will be. Review, and I'll tag my 5 people soon.**

**1. Get your ipod, mp3, Zune, or whatever you got. **

**2. Put it on shuffle. **

**3. Write a drabble based on that song in the time it takes you to listen tothat song. **

**4. Go to next song, and he same as step 3. **

**5. Repeat step 4 until you have done 10 drabbles. **

**6. Tag 5 more people!**

**Here it goes! **

--

**_1. Here We Go Again - Sara Paxton _(Chase/Zoey)**

You don't realize how much I like you. I wish you would. I've liked you since I first laid eyes on you.

I keep hanging on, hoping you will see what I feel. I won't give up on my feelings about you, because you mean too much to me. You have to see it sometime, right? Don't you see that I have feelings too.

When you see me, you don't feel what I feel. I can't deny my feelings. I see you walk up, and you just smile.

"Hey, Chase." You say simply, in your friendly voice. You don't stop, because you're late for something. "See you later?"

I sigh, but you don't notice. "Sure." I call and you nod, continuing on without looking back.

I love you, Zoey.

**_2. Sympathy - Goo Goo Dolls _(Dana/Logan)**

I'm sorry for all the times I've hurt you. I wish you'd come back. Why'd you go to Paris anyway? I'm sorry. All I can do is wonder if I'll ever see you again.

I'll always remember you. I'm sorry, again. The life you want, the one that doesn't include me, I wish you'd let me be in your world. Everything revolves around you, and I wish you would see that I miss you.

You never forgive me for anything.

**_3. I wonder - Kellie Pickler _(Nicole)**

Why don't you want me? My friends don't know about you, because I never talk about you. When I think about you, I wonder if you even miss me. Do you even know what I look like anymore.

Dad says there's a reason for why you left, but he won't tell me what it is. I miss you, even though I don't know who you are. You missed everything. My first time riding a bike, when I learned to swim, my first boyfriend, my high school graduation, and everything about college.

Why did you leave me? I wish you hadn't, but I can't change anything. Dad has a new wife now, but she isn't you. She never will be, and she can't replace you.

I love you, mom. Please come back.

**_4. Friend - Kaitlyn _(Dana/Logan friendship)**

You put up this act when you're around our friends. I hate that act, because it's not really you. God, it's not that hard to be yourself.

"Why do you act like that, Reese?" I ask, and you give me this look.

"Because I can."

"Don't." I say quietly, and you look at me again.

"Why? You put up an act too."

"I guess I do. But I can't be your friend when you act like that, Logan."

"Well, if I stop with my act, you have to stop with yours, Dana."

"Fine." I agree, and we shake on it. We'll just be friends, which is good.

**_5. Stealing Cinderella - Chuck Wicks _(Chase/Zoey)**

When I went to talk to her dad about marriage, he didn't come out at first. He told her mom to leave me in the living room. It was covered in pictures of her and her brother.

Pictures of her riding her first bike, jumping on the trampoline, and what looks like she was starting kindergarten. Then, I notice a picture of me and her, together, at senior prom.

I lean down to look closer, and hear her dad. I turn and he's standing in the doorway, watching me.

"She's really something." He says, and I nod.

"She's great, the best."

He just looks at me, as she comes out from the kitchen. Walking up to me, she smiles. When she hugs her dad, I see what she means to him. She's amazing. I love her, and her dad knows that.

But I'm stealing his baby girl. And she's his Cinderella.

**_6. What Kinda Gone - Chris Cagle _(Dana/Logan)**

The door slams, and I look out the window. She's storming down the walk, to her car.

"Dana?" I call, but she doesn't turn back.

"Gone." Is the only word I can make out that she says.

Two hours and she's not back yet. I don't even know what I did. She turned off her phone. Is this the kind of thing where she's at her moms, and she'll come back? Or is this really the end?

I don't know what kind of gone she meant, and I really need to know.

**_7. Crash World - Hillary Duff _(Lola/Michael)**

We hit the end. We will never be the same. God, what happened.

We'll never be able to see each other with out knowing the truth. We crashed, you could say. We just aren't right for each other, maybe. I don't know.

Michael and Lola. Never again can someone say that without receiving a look. I knew we were getting ready to crash. We were both in too deep.

We couldn't love each other anymore.

**_8. I Saw God Today - George Strait _(Wrote as DL, could be any couple you want)**

We've been in the hospital since about midnight. I'm walking down to get coffee or something now. We've been there for way to long, but I won't complain. I just needed out of that room. It's three in the afternoon, about fifteen hours so far.

I walk back to the hospital, and look over at a young girl running around. She looks to be about six, and she's smiling away. When you're young, everything is perfect.

I go back up to her room, and see the little pink bundle in her arms. She looks up at me and gives me a soft smile. Ever since we got married, I've been seeing that smile more.

I sit on the bed and look down at the little girl. She's a miracle.

**_9. God Don't Make Mistakes - Jamie O'Neal _(Dana/Logan)**

I listen as my mom explains to me about loosing her job, again. They thought there were to many people, and she got cut.

"Really, Dana, I don't know how I keep going, but I do. I love my life, and I won't give up."

XXXX

I'm seventeen, and I'm pregnant. Zoey thinks I should give it up, but I can't. It deserves a chance to live, and I don't want to deny it that.

"Logan…I'm pregnant." I look down, and I can feel him watching me.

"We'll get through it." I smile. This is the first time he's ever acted so nice.

He kisses me lightly, and as I pull back, he smiles. "I love you Logan."

"I love you too."

Everything will be okay, because everything happens for a reason.

**_10. First Day of The Rest of Our Lives - MxPx _(Logan/Dana)**

When we broke up, I was devastated. I didn't know what to do without you. I miss you, but I'll move on.

When I fell in love with you, I thought we'd be together forever. Dana, why did you leave me? You said you loved me, and I thought you meant it.

I really loved you, but you decided otherwise. I'm going to move on.

**AN: Okay, that's it. What did you think? Please review, and I'll be tagging people soon.**

**-Breanna**


End file.
